stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanako Watanabe
Kanako Watanabe is a first year student at Southern cross Academy and one of Takuto's classmates. Despite being only 15 she is married to the 65 year old Leon Watanabe. Kanako is the leader of the Glittering Crux division "Adult Bank" and goes by the name "The President. Kanako's mark is Bet and her cybody is Betreida. Appearance Kanako is considered extremely beautiful by most people and reffers to herself as having sex appeal. Kanako not only has a very curvy figure and big bust but also has very nice skin due to her first phase as well as long flowing green hair and brown eyes. When not wearing her usual first year uniform with her pink tie she wears a white sleaveless, buttoned shirt and purple skirt. When swimming are at a pool she wears a gray and purple swim suit or is shes at a party she wears a white dress. Kanako's Glittering Crux Brigade uniform consists of an Adult Bank designed jacket, a pair of long stockings, long gloves, a police like hat and a whip. Personality Kanako is shown to be a very flirtatious character despite being married and enjoys teasing boys especially Takuto. Despite Kanako's flirtatious side its shown kanako has a very soft and caring side and only wants the best for people close to her. Kanako's habits like kissing through the glass are also shown to be her trying to adjust to school life as she never attended school so it can be said kanako does not know how to act sometimes. Aside from her playful nice character kanako can also be shown to be a very firm and confident leader. History Prior to the start of the series Kanako is shown to be married to Leon Watanabe as a business move made by Simone's mother. Its also shown that before she attended Southern Cross High she had never attended school before. It is also said that prior to the series Kanako was friends with Madoka and Kou. Skills and Abilities Kanako is shown to be good at sports despite her lady like demeanor. This is shown when she is able to hit one of Takeo's balls far on her first try. It is also shown that she is an amazingly powerful, world class boxer, to the point where she is able to take down George Honda at his own game with a few jabs. According to Kanako her first phase is her amazing complexion as well as her great business sense. Relationships Takuto Tsunashi Kanako has a flirtatious relationship with Takuto. Kanako enjoys teasing and playing around with him at the most inappropriate times such as during class. Despite constantly playing around with him it is shown th at Takuto is the one person Kanako wants to get closest to. Due to never going to school before Kanako does not know how to express herself in the way she would like to or even enjoy her youth like a normal person which is why she has a hard time communicating clearly with Takuto but it is shown that Kanako deeply cares and even loves Takuto despite her Marital status. This is even shown when they have their kiss through the glass without the glass. Simone Aragon It is shown that Simone can be considered Kanako's best friend in a way. Despite being aware that Simone has ill will towards her kanako still cares for Simone, she even refers to Simone has her "treasure". It is also shown that before she was close to Simone that she had used her first phase to save Simone's life. Takashi Dai It is shown that Kanako cares for Takashi as more of a friend than a servant. She often enjoys having him give her a massage and apparently trust Takashi enough to let him see her naked. Leon Watanabe Despite being Kanako's husband it's shown that neither care for the other for any real reason but for something vain such as money or looks. Kanako and Leon have such a distant relationship that the live far away from each other, however the distance between the two can also be emphasized by the fact they can't communicate with each other as he can only speak french and she can only speak Japanese. Due to this distance Kanako does not mind flirting or even doing things that would normally be considered cheating, such as kissing Takuto. Category:Star Drivers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Bank